


Knight Moves

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目补完part2.5，蛇院雀&鹰院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Knight Moves

01

 

他是被一阵头痛弄醒的。这一次是耳根，颅骨之下靠近耳廓的部位，在深夜里突然间隐隐作痛。来得毫无征兆，每隔数秒发作一次，程度之严重令他肩头都轻微抽搐起来。

这阵子总有类似的毛病。打从他平安无事地度过O.W.Ls考试开始，古怪的头痛就在袭击他了。整个五年级他度过得都比其他人要轻松，所以不会是出于不规律的作息。六年级开始后他去校医院检查过一次，也没得到一个确切结果。他拿了些止痛片，多数时并不用它们。白日里对疼痛的感知有助于他保持警醒，叫他不至于完全放松警惕。即使他向来不怎么相信占卜预言的把戏，这本身也像是一个不详征兆。

他从枕边抓过了魔杖，先是指向自己的脑袋，片刻之后叹了口气，调转方向让止痛片飞来了自己手里。即使是最为高明的医师，单单使用魔咒也不能有效制止所有病痛。何况他记忆中也唯有驱逐恶咒和止血的经历，那是针对争斗者的手段，对于一些更为通常的病症反而毫无办法。何况他的头痛也足够难以捉摸，或者在耳根，或在脑后接颈的凹陷处，或在眉骨下端、眼窝深处，然后太阳穴间通过一道电流般直穿头脑正中。这不是该保持警醒的时候，他对自己说，这是需要睡眠的时候。他咽了一片下去，等待它生效也等待困意再度袭击自己。寝室里充斥着此起彼伏的均匀呼吸声与微弱浅鼾，他则爬回床铺当中，睁着眼，隐约看到一只猫的影子轻盈地掠过床尾。“嘘——嘘，亚瑟。”他低声道，“可别再在我睡着之后跑来踩我了。”

那只猫轻轻叫了一声，在他重新躺卧下去之前便蹿下床沿，不见了。

 

02

 

即使不需要一些古怪征兆来提醒，摆在明面上的事态发展也算不上好。在过于忙碌的五年级连同令人头疼的等级考试结束后，大多数人在六年级便开始进行具体职业规划了。这一年的课程难度提升了不少，但也相对轻松一些。然而，尽管变化不少，出人意表的事态也并不在课程本身上。

其一便是从上一次巫师战争结束后便逐渐成型的跨国交流计划，每年定期举办，十五岁以上学生均可参与，范围也不局限于三强争霸赛成员院校。为期一学期，从学年开始截止到圣诞假。有意向的霍格沃茨人通常选择在没有重大考试的六年级出去兜一圈，然而各国设置的等级考时间并不一致，因此在校内看见一些更年轻的面孔也不奇怪。

所以学校里偶尔会遇到那么些并未身穿黑袍的学生，压低声音飞快地用日语交谈，或者在餐桌边以法语向人问候。五年级起他们的班级后排便会多出那么一两个，六年级也不乏此类。这一年通过申报来到霍格沃茨的学生来自三所学校，布斯巴顿、马赫托科洛和伊法魔尼。朱雀心不在焉地在走廊上贴墙而过时都能够辨认出几根樱木魔杖，随后他掐指算了算年份，意识到倘若这一回他能好端端地待在学校念完毕业班，保不准下一年就能碰见来访的神乐耶了。

“所以这就是你没填报交流申请的理由了，”鲁路修说，“为了避开你的好表妹？”

“是啊，不像你，对于所有要求你离开娜娜莉一周以上的活动都兴致缺缺，就好像前几年你没有离开她独自来学校似的。”朱雀回答他，“毕竟我们这边可从来不存在什么模范兄妹关系。”

他的友人撇了撇嘴，低声说那八成只是因为他逃避亲昵关系逃避得太厉害，不止是兄妹关系，在任何问题上都是如此。这话语中多半还蕴藏着更加深层的抱怨意味，朱雀也只能假装没听出来。他们在礼堂外分别，预备走向各自学院的长桌寻找空位。然而鲁路修被拦在了门口旁，那个身着异色长袍的长发姑娘找了上来，面上带着令人如沐春风般的和煦微笑，问他这个周末是否愿意带她去霍格莫德逛上一圈。

换作别的谁来进行这般邀请的话，鲁路修多半会以无可挑剔的礼貌笑容一口回绝，并面不改色地抛出自己早已排好的日程表，无论那是真的还是现编的。然而那个女孩，伊法魔尼来客，长角水蛇的尤菲米娅，她恰好是极少数几个不会被拒绝的人之一。“正好，娜娜莉也能去那边啦，不如带我们一道过去。”朱雀先一步折去斯莱特林长桌边时，隐约听见她在这么说。是啊，他想，她很容易就能将事情定性到人们无从拒绝的地步。

而鲁路修大抵是应了声“好”的，带着足够亲切的温善笑意，眉梢挑起一分浅淡无奈，就像他一贯会在那女孩身边露出的表情。他并不避讳在朱雀面前表现出这些来，兴许还有几分是刻意而为。一点儿年轻的把戏，藉由跟别人表现亲密的机会来引得可能的嫉妒，并不掺杂恶意，明面上也能用足够真挚的态度掩饰过去。朱雀摇着头走到桌边坐下，拉开坐凳时一旁的卡莲抬头狐疑地看了他一眼，又扭头往礼堂边望去。“不。不是。”他在她开口说些什么之前先一步发言，“我们没在约会。他们也没有。”

“……好像我真的关心这些似的。”卡莲嘀咕道，将目光转回了自己的餐盘上。

事实上关心此事的并不止身边同学，还有外表长得很像同学的教授。在那个周末，落单的枢木先生被魔咒课教授叫去喝茶的时候，女巫一边指挥着茶壶原地转圈一边意味深长地打量着他。“你真的不担心吗？”C.C.这么问，让两块方糖跳进了他的杯子。她已经有阵子不再弄茶叶渣和水晶球的把戏了，不过会偶尔加入另一些恶作剧。于是朱雀提防了盯了一会儿面前的茶杯，生怕它忽然开口冲着自己唱歌，或者把茶水喷到自己的鼻子上。

“担心什么？”

“你的小男朋友跑去跟别的姑娘约会，”C.C.微笑道，“毕竟，严格意义上，他现在还不算是你的小男朋友。”

茶杯没有唱歌，但它长出了两条腿，可怜巴巴地往他面前挪了两步。“尤菲是他的远亲。他们小时候关系不错，这个我知道。”朱雀说，手指勾过了杯柄，“应该说，没错，我恰好还知道那时候鲁路修挺喜欢她的。”

“然而？”

“然而——你也知道，伊法魔尼来人都借住在格兰芬多塔。”他慢吞吞地回答，“以往，我是说在我老老实实被分进格兰芬多的那个走势里，其实是鲁路修在怀疑我和尤菲有点互生好感来着。”

他喝了茶，放下杯子时恰好对上来自办公室主人的古怪目光。“……哇。这人际关系真够混乱的。”C.C.撇了撇嘴，“那时候你们两个男孩已经在私下约会了吧？”

“是啊。”朱雀声音干巴巴地说，“那时候我可是苦恼得很。我的意思是，你该怎么去为压根不存在的事情辩解呢？”

他的茶杯在桌上跳起了踢踏舞，里头剩余的一半液体危险地晃荡着，又维持着一种精妙平衡不至于真的泼洒出来。那是相当遥远的事情了，他回想道。即使他重温那些记忆比常人来得容易，但那毕竟已然是另一种不再发生的可能。茶杯的脚步声弄得他有些心烦意乱，也可能是出于别的缘由。毕竟他也算不得真的上了年纪，多多少少也会有那么一些独属于年轻人的苦恼。

“既然你说到借住了，”一个声音穿插进来，模模糊糊夹杂在有节奏的踏步声里，“布斯巴顿的那个小姑娘呢？”朱雀重新瞥向宽桌对面那人，女巫冲着他露出一个不怀好意的笑。“那伙法国人可都是住在拉文克劳塔。”她说着，晃了晃自己的手指。

“哪个？”朱雀问她，顺势努力回想了一下，“玛卡尔？”

“蕾拉·玛卡尔。”C.C.说，“我认得她，玛丽安娜的表侄女。当年我在法国游荡的时候……”

她拉开了一副预备长篇叙事的架势，朱雀赶忙比出了暂停手势。“打住。”他说，“在我经历过的那种可能性下，她确实跟鲁路修聊过一阵，也不过是为了确认他姓氏里的‘兰佩路基’是怎么回事。我记得之后她就改去跟那几个日本交换生玩熟了。”

“然而那也就是在他们不在同一座塔楼朝夕相处的时候。”C.C.哼了一哼，“你看，一个本质上的布列塔尼亚，足够精明；一个布斯巴顿来的法国姑娘，生着漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛。我曾经听说过类似的故事。”

“那时候他父亲已经毕业了。”

“没错。保卫战之后不久的事情，查尔斯被唤来学校看能为修复工程做点什么，他那倒霉哥哥也陪在一旁。”她嗤笑道，“然后就是跟一个异国姑娘来一次邂逅了，亲爱的。一次邂逅，堕入爱河，随后决计与谁共度一生。总是那类老派的故事。”

她没有掏出水晶球来，而是重新摆出了冥想盆。不知为何，她近来使用这东西的次数比以往变得更多了。她用魔杖抽出了一些记忆，将那些亮闪闪的丝线注入旋转的涡流当中。于是那银亮漩涡间缓慢地升起一个舞池，点缀着鲜花与星光，一个男人在躬身邀请他的姑娘。朱雀缓缓抿起了嘴唇，他没有听见舞曲，安静注视着场中寂静无声的优美华尔兹。片刻后舞场落下，而记忆的持有者并没有将它重新抽离而出，仿佛那也不过是她漫长生命中无足轻重的一个片段。

“我仍然保留观点。”朱雀说。C.C.注视着他，忽而莞尔摇头，轻轻耸起了肩膀。

“好吧。玩笑罢了。”她说，“那小男孩对你还是挺死心塌地的。”

她所谈及的是事实，这反而让他更加手足无措。他在面前交叠起手指来，不安地磨蹭着自己的指节。“不，其实——不是，我的意思是，”他慢慢说，“如果他真觉得跟别的什么人待在一块儿比跟我相处更开心些，我也没什么更好的办法。”

C.C.皱起了眉头，他对此并不意外。“我以为上一年里你已经放松了不少，就差真的跟人开始约会了。”她的表情变冷了不少，眉心皱起了些苛刻的审视角度，“结果现在你又谨慎回去了？”那一刻他又开始头痛了，仿佛一根针从侧颅穿入、一直推至脑仁当中。他闭上眼缓了一会儿，努力使得这古怪症状能减轻些。

“我非得谨慎些不可了。”他低声说，“毕竟瓦尔德施泰因是个足够大的麻烦。”

 

03

 

麻烦从学期之初便开始了。在新生入学仪式过后，在本期的交流活动被简要介绍过后，一位新来的教师便被介绍给了全校学生。此前任教黑魔法防御术的人选恰好因上了年纪而退休，新任的这一位相貌威严、像执法者多于教师的中年男性则彬彬有礼地向所有人鞠躬致意。那一瞬间朱雀低下了头去，以掩饰自己扭曲起来的神情。

俾斯麦·瓦尔德施泰因，早年曾任职过傲罗，履历光辉无暇，在出任司长的名声呼声最高时离开了魔法部，据说是去靠此前的积蓄进行自由旅行去了。旧布列塔尼亚派系下的人，至今仍未从那阵营中离走开半分，往后也依然如此。一个出色的窥探者，无关灵魂与思想，只关乎命运轨迹。所幸他不是常常使用那份梦魇之血带来的能力，而那能力足够窥探到的范围也有限，因而朱雀只需要使自己表现得不那么特立独行，减少可能遭受关注的机会，倒不至于担心被摘出什么异常端倪来。

然而为什么。他在头痛症发作时咬着牙想。为什么那个人会毫无征兆地进入霍格沃茨来。打从四年级过后，这是事态脱离他的掌控最为严重的一次。以往无非是由学院变更带来的一些小差错，除去C.C.领头采取的那一次意外行动，都是学校内部范围的混乱。然而瓦尔德施泰因必然意味着更多，一个讯号，打从V.V.悄无声息地回到学校后最令他神经紧绷的一个危险征兆。

他在那个幽灵男孩面前也没表现出异样来，像过往数年一般好好扮演着一个普通学生。幽灵或许是很好的探子，但死者毕竟不能共享现世活人的经验和记忆，也不能对人施加森冷感之外任何实质上的影响，反而不是什么切实的威胁。威胁出现在他们黑魔法防御术的授课教室里，用令人信赖的平和口吻讲述着实践得来的学识。“只是来代个班，先生们。”他这么说，“我大概也不至于在学校里留得多么长久。”然后他表演消除恶咒，施放漂亮的复合咒语，将陷阱和抵御结合在一块儿，在赢来喝彩后又显得相当谦恭。

没人真的会对他心生警惕的，朱雀暗叹道。哪怕是那两个兰佩路基，尤其是那两个兰佩路基，即便幼时对他有那么一星半点印象、也明知道他与离家而去的父亲算是旧识，他们也没在明面上表现出任何反感情绪。娜娜莉对于新教师的课程赞不绝口，鲁路修则没有额外提及过。尽管这位兄长确实表现得比过去更为心事重重了一些，然而很不幸的是，朱雀并不敢直截了当地去询问缘由。

他们并不一道上这节课，这让朱雀在掩饰情绪上的尝试变得容易了不少。课后他匆匆收拾起书包，状若无事地混进斯莱特林们离开的队伍里，因那个男人的目光没在自己身上多停留半秒钟而倍感安慰。他在楼梯口附近甩开了同行的那伙人，独自往八楼前去，独自在有求必应屋里度过了一段足够安静的时光——拜时常发作的头痛所赐，他独处的时间愈来愈长了。他在那儿给自己配了点安神药剂，并掂量了一下口袋里止痛片的储存量。他的用量不多，不消着急去校医院继续补充。

空闲的两小时过去后，他才慢吞吞地起身，预备抄近道往礼堂去用晚餐。他从五楼南侧拐角处经过时，隐约听见挂毯后面的那道走廊里传出了什么声音。“……察觉……应当……碍事者……”他行经时听见了几个关键词，那声音很是耳熟，像极了此前结束的那节课上给所有人讲解魔法陷阱的那一个。这让他心头一紧，状若无事地走远了一些，在拐角处骤然缩小了身形，以阿尼马格斯变形态无声无息地蹿回了原处，悄悄竖起了耳朵。

“我早就跟你们没有任何联系了。”这会儿传出的是C.C.的声音，“一点儿都没有，俾斯麦。我不想再重复第三次。”

她的声音听上去烦躁而不耐，脚尖拍着地面，像是随时预备拔走脚步终止谈话一般。挂毯背后安静了片刻，随后先前那个男人的声音才重新传了出来。“去年复活节的时候，”他说，“据说你并没有留在学校。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“线索指向霍格沃茨。我的能力有限，只能判明这点。”男人说，“那位阁下给当事人留下了一个印记，C.C.……一个种子。不那么明显，毕竟天知道能不能被高明的巫师察觉到。但只要留下一丝一毫痕迹，我都会试图将它找出来。”

“霍格沃茨里都是一些未成年的孩子。”C.C.仍然用着那副不耐口吻，但还维持着基本的冷静，“假使当初是一位正常的成年巫师给你们使了绊子，想必也是在毕业班。那么那家伙早该离开学校了。”

男人轻轻笑了一声，那副兼备了圆滑和傲慢的熟悉腔调令朱雀不太舒服地晃了晃脑袋。“线索依然指向霍格沃茨。那个人，无论是某位教师的伪装身份，还是某个不知天高地厚的学生，都仍然在这里。”他说，“我不知道你在这过程中帮了什么忙，女士，我也不关心。你的手段有那么多，想打探清楚是徒劳的。”变形中的窃听者揉了揉自己依然在隐隐作痛的脑袋，挂毯后的发声者则再度发出了那种令人不安的笑声。“至于我嘛，”他说，“我有我自己的手段。”

“你胆敢动任何一个人，俾斯麦，”另一人的声音骤然尖厉起来，“不管是我的同事还是我的学生，我警告你，你胆敢——”

“怎么，你想早一步除掉我吗？”男人说，“你可做不到这点。”

窃听者窥探不到挂毯后的实际情景，事实上他也最好别再进一步冒险了。他在那句挑衅似的话语落下尾音之时便悄悄弹跳走了，一路没停歇半分，一直蹦到三楼通道处才钻进另一幅隐蔽挂毯后变回了人形。他将背后重心倚靠在墙壁上，使劲儿摁压着自己的太阳穴，试图令自己针刺般的痛感减轻一些。

所以预感是对的。他闭上双眼，细细喘息了一阵，尽力压抑下自己乍起的暴躁感。问题没能被根绝，而那个意料之外的来客是将严峻危机给径直摆放到他面前了。事实就是如此了，在他以杀戮手段断绝残存的希望后，仅存的可能性便唯独留在他一人身上了。

 

“所以那就是我头痛的原因了。”他说，“一个被引发的小麻烦，嗯？话又说回来，反正我对阿瓦隆没有任何想法，事到如今我为什么不能干脆给自己使个遗忘咒呢？”

他站在C.C.的办公室里，并没有隐瞒自己窃听到了一些东西的事实。女巫从办公桌后方投来充斥着诸多烦恼的一瞥，随后没精打采地挥了挥手。“你可以试试。”她说，“我万般怀疑那个印记连同你关于阿瓦隆坐标的记忆一道被固化了，没那么容易被抹去。”

朱雀已经抽出魔杖来了，闻言而皱起了眉头，沉下心神去细细感应了一番。他将意志专注在某一处上，对着自己低声念了句“一忘皆空”。杖尖迸射的光芒短暂晃了他的眼睛，片刻后他放下手臂来，不得不承认对方说的没错。“完整抽离出来丢进冥想盆呢？”他不死心地问。C.C.嗤笑了一声，淡漠金瞳里眯起一抹审视光彩。

“你靠大脑封闭术才能藏到今天，贸然将它抽出你的脑子会是什么下场？”

“那我能怎么办呢？！”朱雀吼了回去，“我甚至不能简单点去死！”他抓住自己的手背，有些神经质地挠动起来。倘若杀戮不能阻绝灾难，他想，倘若先前所做的都会沦为无用功，而他实际上是将最大的定时炸弹藏进了自己的脑袋……“像那些无辜的麦克法斯蒂，被我杀死的那些人——我甚至没法像他们一样……”

他咳嗽了一声，无力地发觉自己着实变软弱了。因为你不再是毫无牵挂，他对自己说。你还没被逼至绝境去，你会因为失而复得的东西变得软弱。你本不该。他绞紧自己的手指，慢慢攥成了拳头。“总会有出路的。”他勉强平复了呼吸时，女人的声音轻飘飘地传来了，带着一缕叹息，“我……我不知道。”

“是啊。你不知道。”朱雀说。他望向对方，意识到她着实是毫无办法了。也该知足了，他想，自己从她那里获得的援助早就超出预期了。“没事的，C.C.。”他低声说，“毕竟从来都不是你的责任。”

然后他踉跄着倒退了小半步，继而转过身，坚决地从大门走了出去。

 

04

 

“今年不算忙了，你依然不打算参加圣诞舞会吗？”鲁路修说，“还是说不会跳舞？”

朱雀从短暂怔忪中回了神，微微侧过脸望向身旁那人。午饭后的闲暇时间他们站在侧廊上，倚靠在栏杆边缘，来来往往的学生从面前经过，不少人在行经时向这边打声招呼。鲁路修会招手应下，面上挂着微笑，眼神则十足散漫。六年级的鲁路修·兰佩路基已经很接近于他最后挥别的那个影子了，身量高挑，眼廓深邃，皮肤上蒙着一层不太健康的苍白，淡色唇角随意撇开便能形成锋利笑意。以往这时候他们应当更亲昵些，朱雀恍惚想着。手肘相碰，肩头相贴，自然而然便能凑近去摩挲彼此的面颊与嘴唇。不像此时，他们没法以毫无心事的态度勾肩搭背，也没法在此基础上更近一步。

“学过一点儿。但多半还是不了。”朱雀说着，摸了摸自己的鼻尖儿，“怎么，邀请你的姑娘太多，打算推给我一个？”

鲁路修白了他一眼，他则笑了起来。“想问你今年乐不乐意带着娜娜莉参加。毕竟如果没有高年级的人邀请她，她还不到可以参加舞会的年纪。”鲁路修板着脸说，片刻之后眉目又放松了，呈出几分不似作伪的温柔无奈，“在伊法魔尼那群人回去美国之前，我还欠着一支舞呢。”

“喔。”朱雀应了一声，声音放轻了些，“你是真的很喜欢她。”

长角水蛇的尤菲米娅，他们没有明确提及她的名字，然而彼此都心知肚明谈话间所指向的是谁。那个精明又不乏冒险精神的长发女孩，恐怕没有人会真正拒绝她的亲近。“小时候她一直说要当我的新娘，为此娜娜莉还会跟她吵架。”而今同级生里与她相识最早的一人轻易地谈及过往，眼神有些飘忽，“她说过要在我的毕业舞会上拿走舞伴的资格，然而她大概是没法跨越重洋来参加了。”

这倒是朱雀没料想到的。他没听过这些逸闻，哪怕是从娜娜莉那里也没听到一星半点风声。他心头悄悄紧揪了一下，又强行说服自己放松些。所以鲁路修原本不会刻意提起这些来的，他想。他抿了抿嘴唇，告诉自己那人谈及的内容在当前形势下未必是件坏事。

“于是你就提前赴约了。”于是他用异常平静的语气回应，“真够绅士的。”

他身旁那人目光骤然一凝，带着尖锐的审视意味刺向了他。鲁路修回望过来时，眼神里捎带着一抹不甚明显的懊恼，嘴唇微妙地颤抖了两下。“所以你会来吗？”他问话时的神情倒很平静，“圣诞舞会。”

“我会带娜娜莉去的。”朱雀说。他被那目光刺痛了，只得佯装无事地移开了视线。“你觉得她还会为你有别的舞伴而生气吗？”

那么我呢？他想，我应当让一切顺其自然吗？他不确定自己此刻与那人目光相接的话能读到什么、自己又会不会被读去什么杂乱无章的念头，他不安地看着自己的脚尖，听见耳畔传来轻微叹息。“人总是会变的。”鲁路修说，语气隐隐然显得有些失望。是啊，朱雀想。倘若你真能寻到别的去处。

“但愿如此。”他低声说，恼火地发现自己着实还会为此而难过。

 

打从国际交流成为一项惯例开始，每年定期举办的圣诞舞会便几乎等同于交换生们的告别仪式了。负责领舞的通常是当任的男女学生会主席，紧接其后的是级长们，随后所有人都会加入到舞池当中。娜娜莉是头一次参与这种场合，女孩儿缩在一袭漂亮的粉白色绸缎长袍里，小声告诉朱雀自己会跳舞，不用担心被踩到脚。他们跳得很慢，十足悠闲地转着圈子，各自都悄悄望着别处。“我看到哥哥和尤菲姐姐了。”某一刻她忽然开口道，微微侧过了自己的脑袋。

她是越过自己的肩侧看着自己身后某处，朱雀察觉到。他们跳到下一个回旋时，他假装不经意地向那边瞥去。那两人恰恰都选了剪裁合身的白色礼袍，女孩的长发在脑后高高束起，发梢一直垂落至腰。她戴了水晶发冠，在昏暗灯火下散射出一星一星的亮光，而她的舞伴正将嘴唇贴近她耳际，低缓地与她说着什么。

“我以为你还挺喜欢她的。”朱雀将视线挪了回来，望向面前依然青涩的少女。娜娜莉对他的话显得有些诧异，不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“没错。”她回答道，“我是很喜欢她。”

“所以过去你为什么会跟她吵架呢？”朱雀思忖道，领着她避开了和舞伴跳得过于狂野的米蕾，“为了争夺你哥哥？”

“有一点吧，或许。”娜娜莉承认道。女孩吐了吐舌尖，朱雀则失笑摇头。随后她搭在他手肘上的指尖轻轻扣了下去，声音也变得低微难辨。“更多是因为她不会留下。”

然而他听见了。舞曲在这一刻结束，他只得将她松开，同她互相致意。那来不及辨清意味的言语在他摁上的心口剖开一道浅纹，叫他在随后的舞场中都有些心神不宁。他统共跳了三支曲子，之后摆脱了舞伴的米蕾便走了过来，揽过娜娜莉的肩膀说要带她去喝点儿不带酒精的东西。女孩们结伴离去后，他便退至舞场边缘喘了口气，目光游移着寻找某一道月白长袍裹身的影子。他看见了，在舞场另一端，端着高脚杯同人交谈，舞伴仍在身畔。那人苍白面色上多了一抹明显红晕，不知道是酒精所致或是其它缘由。

如果你的确可以去往别处，朱雀想。如果我始终无法确信自己能够留下。

又一道钝痛袭击了他的脑袋。有人在蓄意引动，或不过是一类对危险征兆的潜在感应。灯火消失了，乐曲消失了。他眨了眨眼，用力掐了自己一把，视野里仍然是一片黑暗。他隐隐约约听见遥远的惊呼声，仿佛隔着厚重帷幕而来。他的头痛加剧了，以至于他不得不单手摁住突突跳动的太阳穴，而一时错过了判定事实的先机。

“……并不严重——是个冒牌货，事态可以被控制，”一个带了些口音的声音说，听上去像是布斯巴顿的某个姑娘，“好像是个博格特——恐怕是……”

意外、蓄意、某种事故。他的背上渗出了冷汗，这让他抽出魔杖来的动作变得艰难了些。舞会过了中场，不少教师已经离席，而那不知是被谁人愿望所控的变形怪物盘旋在空中，将几秒钟拖延得比数个世纪还要漫长。虚假的摄魂怪，朱雀总算疲惫地回过神来。更像是愚人节或者万圣节的把戏，而不是一场舞会上的闹剧——何况即使是对于玩笑而言，这也太超出界限了。

这着实不是真正的摄魂怪，当前困住他的冰水似的浸泡感远不及正牌货所能带来的那般严重。他在墙沿支撑着背脊，捏紧魔杖正欲尝试调动起一些记忆来，眼前那不自然的黑暗忽然被驱散了。一抹光辉掠过礼堂点缀着星辉的穹顶，一道优美而明亮的身影，一只巨大的鸟儿——他看到了这些，猛一下回过神来。

他的头痛停止了，魔杖尖端只萦绕着一抹未成形的光芒。他简单地将它挥散，将魔杖收了回去。一只银亮的凤凰在高空中盘旋着，发出直抵心灵的鸣叫，驱散了黑暗与恐慌，而此前那飘荡张扬的鬼怪已经蜷缩回了角落当中，被闻讯而来的教师给抓捕归位。朱雀眯起眼睛，留意到他们信任的黑魔法防御术教授到场的时刻实在太过凑巧了一些。他遥遥打量着瓦尔德施泰因，注视着刚将博格特抓回一只封闭手匣里的男人。那男人显得相当沉着，甚至没有恰到好处地流露出几分精妙的愤怒，倒是在某一刻露出了一抹介于若有所思与得偿所愿之间的古怪笑容。

中断的乐曲仍未重新开始演奏。那只凤凰守护神徐徐盘旋了几周，终于缓慢降落下来，向着位于舞场彼端的某一人飞去。在厅堂中还遍布着惊慌失措的学生与窃窃私语带来的嘈杂时，朱雀径自拨开人群，大步流星地往那个方向去了。他用眼角余光瞥见俾斯麦退到了人群边缘，正向一些围聚过去的学生做出解释。那不很重要了，重要的是那个刚刚暴露出的秘密——当事人都未见得明白全部的秘密。

“你是什么时候学会守护神咒的？”他说。

他站在了鲁路修面前，后者从旁人的追问中扭过头来，以一副不值得大惊小怪的轻松模样耸起了肩膀。“O.W.Ls考试年。”鲁路修轻描淡写地说，“考虑到这可能会是个加分项，我就学了。虽然实际上我也没用着它来加分。”

“什么——什么时候？”朱雀皱起了眉头，“我都不知道。”

“我学了不少咒语，好吗？”鲁路修说，不知怎地显得有些恼火，“就因为我不是在你眼皮底下学会那些的，你就来质疑……”

“我没在质疑你。”

“……是啊，”他抿了抿嘴唇，“你只是没在留意我的事情。”

有不少人在好奇观望这里发生的事情了。或许是就公众场合来说，这指责显得很不恰当，或许不过是朱雀自己也被时而发作的疼痛扰乱了阵脚，多少变得暴躁了些。“恰恰相反，我留意得太多了。”他咬着牙说，“所以我才会感到惊讶。”

鲁路修张了张嘴，有那么一刻看上去像是不知所措。“对不起？”他略微拔高了声音，不太自然地悬浮着，“我只是……我刚刚逞了次英雄，而且效果还不错。我以为就算我不至于接受嘉奖，至少也不该是指责。”

这就是在控诉了，朱雀听得出来。所以自己着实乱了阵脚。他深呼吸了一次，尽力使自己冷静些。希望是我自己神经过敏，他想。你不需要知道——你不需要分担我所担忧的事情。“抱歉。”他低声说，“我没在指责你，鲁路修。干得漂亮，我是说。”他慢慢垮下了紧绷的肩膀，觉得自己还是退让一步来得好。“你想要什么嘉奖吗？”他问道，“至少如果是我能办到的……”

他看着对方的眼睛。原本是为了显得诚恳，这会儿却不知为何恍了神。他们周围聚集了一圈关注争端的人，一些熟悉面孔和一些不够熟悉的。有他们原先各自的舞伴，有另一些说得上话的朋友。他意识到这点，然后便被抓住了长袍前襟。

他知道接下来会发生什么。

一个奖励，给自己的奖励。在他们能够共享更多秘密的时候，事情最初就这样发生。不是在大庭广众下，不是在其中一人隐瞒了太多事情、以至于另一人长久以来都被几分恼意与失落所困的情况下。他知道事情会怎样发生，他可以简单地退开，然而他没有。看看你，他在脑海中嘲笑自己。你终究还是不敢冒险完全失去他。他满怀着复杂心思，望见一双深紫眼睛凑到过近的距离上，甚至看得清微微颤抖的眼睫梗部。

他听见倒抽气的声音，他听见低微议论和压抑的惊呼。在他被自己的无动于衷逼疯之前，他嘴唇上的柔软温度便撤去了。“对不起。”鲁路修说，“就当是我喝多了黄油啤酒吧。”他声音骤然嘶哑了几分，带着懊悔与一些更为低落的东西。周围忽然安静下来，方才结束了冲动行为的那人面无表情地伸出手去，试图给自己拨开一条离去的道路。他的目光黯淡下去，在那双眼睛彻底落入灰暗之前，朱雀伸出手去，扣住了他的臂腕。

你能怎么办呢，他自嘲想着。在这种场合退却的话，你大概就永远失去他了。尽管有些别离已被预设，然而未知数还没能落定。然后是这一夜的第二个吻，叫一簇火焰重新点燃了那双眼睛。

“好吧。”片刻后他低声说，确保自己在乍起的口哨声中说得足够清晰，“至少我今晚还没喝酒。”

 

05

 

他醒来的时候头脑昏沉，花了许久才意识到自己并没睡在拉文克劳塔楼里。他睁着眼，正上方悬着深红帷幔，冬日里的暗淡阳光为它们蒙上了一层浅淡灰金。他的手臂在被面下伸展探摸，他身旁空出的区位还是暖的。他让四肢缓慢地滑动了一阵，从床铺一侧无声无息地挪到了另一侧，然后才在床沿找到了自己的鞋袜。

他从被褥里滑出时不着片缕。屋里很暖和，大抵是燃着壁炉。他光着足趾踩在地毯上，在床头摸索到一套叠好的晨袍。鲁路修打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地给自己套上蔽体的衣物，揉捏起有些酸痛的后腰。

另一人在这时出现了，面颊是潮湿的，发梢沾了水珠。“那边有个小隔间，”他含混不清地说，伸手指了指背光的那一侧，“可以简单洗漱一下。”鲁路修盯着他看了好一会儿，意识到对方显得有些紧张。

“这到底是什么地方？”鲁路修问。朱雀靠近床铺的脚步一顿，僵立在三步开外的地方不动了。他的表情变得犹疑而担忧，鲁路修困惑地皱起眉头，片刻后了然地轻轻挑起了眉梢。“我很清醒。我没喝醉。”他说，“我酒量不差。”

“昨天晚上。”朱雀慢慢说。

“昨天晚上。”鲁路修重复道，继而摇了摇头，“是的，那时候我很清醒。我记得我们是怎么来到这里的，也记得之后都做了什么。”朱雀吁叹了一声，伸手揉搓起自己的额角来，难说是看起来放松了些还是更紧张了。“我只是在问你这是什么地方，”鲁路修继续说，打量向对方被遮掩的表情，“毕竟就我所知，城堡八楼可不存在什么供人秘密私会的地点。”

“有求必应屋。”朱雀说。他将手掌放了下来，而鲁路修则缓慢地眨了眨眼。

“什么？”

“就是字面上的意思。”朱雀说着，往周围比划了一下，“你找到地方，全神贯注地去想你需要的东西，这间屋子就会满足你的要求。”

他总算肯挪动步子了，谨慎地在床沿坐下、几乎只微微挨着床边，而鲁路修则抄起胳膊来，略低下头望向那双绿眼睛。“你隐瞒了我多少事情？”他问道。朱雀稍稍抿起了嘴唇，面对这句质问呈出几分躲闪之色。

“……这不算是个了不得的秘密。”他低声说，“我是说，在上次战争结束、学校经历过一次重建之后，这里就算不上是什么特别小众的秘密了。如果你能从教授们那里套话的话，肯定有那么一两位愿意告诉你的。”

鲁路修再度挑起了眉梢，很想指出没想到要共享比刻意隐瞒更令人气恼，转念之下又懊恼地意识到在这方面自己也不是完全占理。“行啊，行吧。反正我也没有跟你共享那些学会咒语的事情。”他叹气道，“就算扯平了吧。”

他在朱雀的沉默中转身走向隔间，除去角落摆放的夜壶之外，还找到了牙刷、面池和干净的毛巾。他在半身镜前洗面时眯起了眼睛，毛巾顺势揩拭过脖颈、侧颌与耳根处不自然的红痕。留下这些痕迹的人表现得相当犹豫，且过于谨慎，从事发时到方才都是一样。他在隔间里磨蹭了好一会儿才走回原本的空间里，赤足踩在柔软而暖烘烘的地毯上，无声无息地迈回向立柱床所在的方位去了。枢木朱雀仍然坐在原处，双手抠着被面边角，晨袍下的脚踝扭成一个不自然的僵硬形状。

“我们不是什么都得告诉彼此。”他说。

鲁路修缓缓呼出一口气，察觉到自己除去倍感疲惫外已经不会为此特别恼火了。“也许吧。”他不置可否地耸起肩膀，走得更近了些，几乎是侧挨着对方坐了下去。他靠在朱雀肩上，手掌搭放在他膝腿间，感受着旁侧这具身躯一瞬间的紧绷，然而并未透露出进一步的抗拒。“这屋子通常不是用来让在校学生能够夜不归宿的吧？”

“不是。”朱雀语气生硬地说，“藏匿东西，或者找个安静地方专心研究，或者组建什么秘密集会。我想大概最常规的用途是这些。”他停顿了一下，稍稍清了清嗓子。鲁路修几乎能听见他喉咙里细小的咕哝声。“我是在这里完成的阿尼马格斯变形，我是说初次尝试。”

“魔法实验，嗯？听上去也很适合拿来做咒语练习。”鲁路修若有所思地点了点头，“你该早点告诉我才是。两个人一道练习咒术可比一个人研究要有趣多了。”

“也许吧。”朱雀说。

然后他又缄口不言了。很有趣，鲁路修想，你做出什么假设的时候总表现得那像是真的。总是关于我，或者我们两人。“你知道多少关于我的事情？”他呢喃着，侧过身去抬手触碰对方，指间落上颧骨，细细摩挲着柔软皮肤。朱雀瑟缩了一下，仿佛是被火焰所灼伤、本能地想要退避。

他的眼神矛盾而痛苦，然而其间不包括抗拒，唯独不包括抗拒。鲁路修让指尖触到他唇角的时候，他同样抬起手来，再自然不过地用拇指触摸了那只手的掌心。总是恰到好处，鲁路修意识到。在一整个浑浑噩噩的夜晚过去之后，在他恢复了冷静思考的能力之后，他能足够清晰地判定出这点来。没有粗糙笨拙的尝试，更像是十足熟稔的引导与安抚，即使自己此前在情事上一窍不通，要察觉到这点亲密接触间的态度也不算难。

他在仔细回想先前高潮迭起的快感时面上有些发烧，然而他努力维持着平静，告诉自己能够这般轻易缴械投降才是异常状况。“你太过于了解我了，”他低声说，“甚至包括接触身体的形式。”朱雀发出模糊笑声，眼睑微微垂落了一半。

“在这种地方露出马脚未免显得太蠢了。”他说。

他仍然将话语说得模棱两可，无法令人信服。一个还不足高明的说谎者，鲁路修想，或者在某些问题上仍然很容易自乱阵脚。“那么我所想的是对的吗？”他追问道，“你为什么会知道那么多事情——所有一切？”朱雀用指腹磨蹭着他的掌心，缓慢而轻柔，随后蓦一下发出低微叹息。

“我们之间存在着……某种关联。”那人说，“我不知道该怎么解释，但……”

他的嘴唇颤动着，神情呈现出打从叫人结识以来最为明显的一次无助。你才是隐瞒更多的那一方，鲁路修有些愤懑地想，却着实被这副神情弄软了心。“那会约束我吗？”于是他避开要害，不愿真的在对方摇摇欲坠的防线上多加上一道尖锐质问，改而去问更为温和的边角余料。朱雀握住他的手掌，慢慢扣紧了，一并转过了冠首来。

“我在避免这个。”

“那就是你试图躲开我的理由吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀呛笑了一声，没有吐露确切的言辞。鲁路修咬了咬牙，倾身过去时撞上了他的肩头。“那会约束你吗？”

“……你希望这样吗？”朱雀说。他的眼睛里缺乏光亮，幽暗深处映出一人样貌。鲁路修离得更近了些，鼻尖几乎挨蹭上了对方的鼻尖。

“如果那意味着我有办法让你留下的话，”他说，“是的。”

他们额首相贴，呼吸交叠，嘴唇若有若无地挨蹭在一起。抱歉，朱雀说。他的声音很轻，很容易化散在唇舌触碰间。他们彼此亲吻时，他便再度安静下来，眼睑不安翕动着，分明不会抗拒这亲昵行为本身，却不知在畏惧何事。

“告诉我一些事情。”鲁路修说。他贴在朱雀耳际缓缓吐息，攥住对方上臂，微微掐下指尖。他希望那人能予以他想要的回应，譬如当前能维续的耳鬓厮磨，亲密依存，更多的、更多的——想要知悉的部分。我会的，朱雀说。就比如说，从这里开始……他将鲁路修的手拉到自己胸口，叫指尖隔着衣料与血肉触碰到滚烫心跳。从这里开始，他说，在他们重新肢足相抵着倒回床铺当中时低喘着，一遍又一遍地亲吻触碰他面颊的指节。

“……这一切可能都没办法持续得多么长久。”

 

这个圣诞假期过得叫人头昏脑涨又飘飘然。一段古怪的、不够坦诚的情感关系，很难说确立得多么稳固，唯一能确信的只有他们着实可以肆无忌惮地亲密依偎在一块了。巨大却令人疲惫的喜悦感很容易冲昏头脑，叫他再分不出神去留意旁人和其它琐事。所以他并不清楚舞会上所有的事情掀动了多大的风波，那起意外有没有追查到罪魁祸首，他的表现有没有被记上一笔，以及那个一时脑热造成的亲吻及其后续发展让多少人跌破了眼镜。

他听到的评价也就那么一两句，比如在米蕾趾高气昂地把娜娜莉从他旁边拐走的时候。“正常表现，”米蕾对着他的小妹妹说，毫不顾忌地当着他的面这么谈论，“被恋爱冲昏头脑的青少年，你哥哥也不过是其中一个。”以及他经过斯莱特林长桌边和某个人交换问候时，红发姑娘用手肘捣了朱雀的胳膊，并毫不客气地发出嗤笑。

“‘我们没在约会’，嗯？”

除去红月卡莲发出了一句诘问之外，更多人仿佛只当这是稀松平常。自然是这样，鲁路修记起来，学校里头关于他们两人亲密关系的传闻始终不曾淡去过，此刻才从谣言转为切实消息这一事实反而更令人惊讶。

所以为什么呢？他想。既然你分明是不愿放弃我的，不论那是出于什么缘由，为什么你始终不愿主动打破原先的界限呢？

他也确实这么问出口了，在他们单独留在变作咒语练习地的秘密会所里小憩的时候。“如果我不把事情挑到明处的话，”他说，“你打算就这样跟我僵持到毕业吗？”他枕在朱雀膝腿上，对上那人垂落下来的目光。朱雀浅浅拨弄着他的额发，弄得他有些发痒，捉住了对方作乱的手指。

“或许吧。”朱雀说，“更大的可能性是我没法平安地留到毕业。”

鲁路修捏着他的指尖，轻轻蹙起了眉头。“你要提前离开学校？”

“我不知道。”对方回答，“那取决于事情是否会以最坏的形式发生。”

留神瓦尔德施泰因，然后他这么说。在他们这会儿私下相处的时候，斯莱特林的年轻人表现得相当严肃。在假期结束后多加留心，他说，我不能确保他到底在打什么主意。

假期结束后他们要开始学习抵抗不可饶恕咒了，俾斯麦事前就这么说过。尽管这从来不算是在校期间的必修课，还是不少人对此颇感兴趣。大多数人一辈子都不会接触到那几条咒语，也对它们实际带来的威胁缺乏认知。鲁路修眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地记起起码面前这人并不是对其一无所知。

“我觉得吧，”他说，“不管他在打什么主意，他都不可能在学校里明目张胆地动什么手脚的。”

也许，朱雀说。也许你只是仍然对你父亲过去的党羽缺乏警惕。

鲁路修心下一沉，又好笑地在他膝上侧过了脸。“我？缺乏警惕？”他嘟囔道，“看来你是忘了我们刚入学的时候拥有多么糟糕的一个开头。”那人手指从他的捕捉间抽离了，继续在他额首间蹭动，缓缓抚过他的眼眶，顺沿耳际捋过几缕短发。

“人总是会变的。”他听见朱雀说。

 

06

 

有些事情是不会变的。譬如四学院的标记，学年间有意无意的互相攀比，让大多数人都叫苦不迭的学年测试。譬如魁地奇比赛引来的嘘声与喝彩，球员们下场时抛出的飞吻引来的尖叫声。譬如那些老面孔的幽灵，神出鬼没，一部分永远友善，一部分永远令人敬而远之；譬如在他从刚入校时的小不点长到足够高挑的个头之后仍然是老模样的一个，拖着长发的男孩，以两个字母自称，常常适时毁掉他的好心情。

“我还以为你会更贴近传统一点儿。”在确认他和某个斯莱特林学员发展成进一步的亲密关系后，V.V.一边扭出古怪笑容这么评价道。

鲁路修没有搭理他。V.V.的存在和风凉话不过是提醒起他另一件事，即便是过去这么久了，他依然没有谅解他那抛下家庭的父亲。

所以是的，他和娜娜莉都一样，或多或少都无法谅解不告而别的人。这也是不会变化的事情中的一环。所以是啊，他应当对枢木朱雀的古怪言论心存警惕，甚至压根不该在此时打破两人之间原有的界限。一些人不安于平稳，一些人总会离去，一些人终究不会留下。

他仍然不知道朱雀这般暗示的缘由。

黑魔法防御术的课堂上没出什么岔子。用以演示不可饶恕咒的对象是一罐蜘蛛，而在抵御练习这方面，起初也只需要他们进行理论学习。往后实际练习抵抗的只有夺魂咒，这课程内容叫鲁路修心里沉了一沉，不知身在另一学院的朱雀对此作何感想。

他们在那个周末碰面，依然在有求必应屋里。朱雀显得相当平静，鲁路修装作不经意地提起“看起来这课程也没有太大危险”时，对方也不过淡淡回答一句“真不知道这课程内容为什么能通过学校审查”。他面上无悲无喜，也没露出什么谴责神情，唯独眼瞳中阴霾深了一重，叫那瑛绿颜色显得愈发冰冷了几分。

“练习大脑封闭术的经验可以在一定程度上帮助你抵御它。”朱雀说。他用着陈述口吻，挥动魔杖让几个坐垫凌空飞起来，在书架角落堆成一个舒适形状。鲁路修耸了耸肩，领受了这份好意坐了上去。

“看来你是知道诀窍了。”他说，“那么你成功了吗？”

“我没去尝试。”朱雀眼睛也没眨一下，“一个普通学生在头一次遭遇夺魂咒临身时就能成功抵御它的效用，怎么可能？我并不想专程给自己惹来麻烦。”

“普通学生。”鲁路修发出一声低笑，“事到如今你也真敢说啊。”朱雀没有反驳他，在他伸手时躬下腰去，由他拉近了肩膀，落吻在他的嘴唇上。

然而夺魂咒可能只是一个引子。种下一个暗示的念头，却不叫你真的去施行。常人会放弃警惕，在进行对抗时也绕过那一环节，就连最高明的傲罗都可能这般中招。所幸那通常只是夺去你的意志，而不是窥视它，朱雀说，否则我也没法确保我们的好教授从我脑袋里发现了什么。他的神情短暂呈现出一片空白，渐渐复杂起来，末了缓缓阖上了阴霾沉积的眼睛。

他闭目间神情并非全无变动，眉梢时而轻微一跳，嘴角也痛苦地绷紧一分。鲁路修伸出手去，缓慢按压着他的太阳穴。那古怪的疼痛是为他们两人所一并知悉的，只是有一人始终不知其由来。

 

精神暗示确实是存在的，他没耗费多久就发觉了这点。

无声无息地潜入梦境，留下一道阶梯。三楼东侧的走廊，一面挂画，走入其间之后去到另一间密室，长廊尽头伫立着高大背影。那道路径每每在他睡梦深处出现，仿佛呼唤着他，刻意引他前去窥探。不同于寻常梦境的见闻，这路径在他清醒时依然历历在目。有朱雀提醒在前，鲁路修对此已有防备，并觉得尽可能谨慎地试探一下真实情况。

那诡谲梦境大抵一周出现一两次，从二月中延续到三月里。他没有将这个告诉朱雀，即使他们的关系较之从前已然亲近了许多。缘由无他，只因在他假装不经意地靠近梦境中的那面挂画时，打从一年级起便被他随身所携的水晶球便会骤然变热一些。霍格沃茨里总有些东西会让它暖烘烘地泛着光亮，如同寻常春日暖阳烘烤一般，他也习惯了一些小幅的、无规律的波动，然而若要深究它这般炙热起来的缘由，这还是他头一回能够把握到头绪。

随着年级的升高与阅历的增长，鲁路修便愈发意识到一件事，即往物件里封入咒语并加以固化对于一年级生来说该是有多么困难，尽管朱雀迄今仍未承认那是他本人的手笔。这是尚未被揭露的秘密中的一环，鲁路修觉察到。于是他继续将那小玩意揣在衣兜当中，在周末前夜深人静的时刻独自在学校里漫步。他游荡时先后撞见了两三对幽会的年轻情侣，在尽量使得自己在不惊扰到任何人的努力尝试下绕了些路。然后他来到他已经试探过几回的既定地点，终于缓慢而谨慎地将那枚水晶球掏出了衣袋。

它在发光。深夜间它应当在内景上端映照出一整片宁静美丽的星空，它没有这样做，阳光并未隐去。鲁路修将它举高了，借着光芒看清那张挂画上静谧的山谷。他伸手去触摸，碰到的是十足坚实的画布。

需要一道咒语，或者一个锁匙。他看着掌间发光发热的遥远幻境图景，鬼使神差地举高了手，将它摁至图幅跟前。他原本不抱希望，然而原本坚实的画布忽然荡起了一片涟漪，在接触到水晶球的部位融解了、如水面般叫它没入进去。然后是他前探的手指，他的手臂，他侧过去的肩膀。鲁路修深吸了一口气，试图叫自己的心跳不要过于狂乱。

他手中握住的到底是怎样一个秘密，将它赠与自己的人又是怀抱着何等深意，这些疑问瞬间压制住了他的紧张感与戒备心，叫他当真往前迈去，钻入了几乎及地的宽大画框之内。他睁眼时误以为自己置身于图幅所描绘的景色当中，及至手中的水晶球持续迸发出明亮光芒，才叫周遭青翠山林的幻影散尽了去，露出原本的空旷回廊。记忆中的那道阶梯位于左侧第一个拐角处，他在挪动脚步之前往身后看了眼，那儿只有一整面冷冰冰的墙壁。

于是他向前去。石壁上悬挂着蓝色的火把，待到他沿着阶梯下行，光亮便逐渐变成了炽白的。他将水晶球收回到衣袋内，谨慎眺望着前端，又抽出了自己的魔杖来。毫无意外、毫无惊喜，在阶梯之底的石室内，尽头等候着的是那位任职时长尚短的黑魔法防御术教授。对方转过身来时，面上浮现的讶色比之自己还要多上一些。

“这倒是相当令人惊讶了。”身形高大的男人说，“我原本以为你不会这么容易找进这里来的，孩子。”

“噢？”鲁路修说，“我原本以为你是希望我能找进来的，教授。”

俾斯麦·瓦尔德施泰因笑了，冲着闯进来的不速之客咧开了嘴。“胆量不错。”他说，“或者该说，你已经对每个人都对你表露出善意的局面感到习惯了。”

他说话时仍然慢条斯理，铿锵不减，微微眯起的双眼深处亮起一道寒芒。他们从不曾私下叙旧过，鲁路修记起来。客观上来说，即便他孩提时代的记忆算不得稀薄，关于瓦尔德施泰因其人的部分也寥寥无几。他父亲的党羽不少，他能记住大部分人的名字和面貌已算是记忆力惊人，但终究不是与其中每一个都有不错的交情。

而今这个同样来自他的过去的男人伫立在他面前，身披长斗篷，兜帽掀在脑后，面色矜持而傲慢。“我有一个疑问，‘兰佩路基’。”他说，“两年前的复活节，你知道你父亲身在何处吗？”

“我不知道，先生。”鲁路修说。他的语气生硬而疏远，说话时仍然防备性地将魔杖举在身前。“如您所知，我已经有许久不曾知晓他的下落了。”

他们对峙着，白色的火焰将周围古老斑驳的墙壁映亮。又一个属于霍格沃茨的秘密，在漫长年岁间不为众人所知，时至今日才展现在被引入其间的年轻人面前。“他在群龙之岛上，试图打开一道传说中的门扉。”驻足其间的男人说，“很难说他能在那时取得什么确切成果，当然了，毕竟传说流传了那般漫长年岁，也依然不过是个古老故事。”他讲述的声音抑扬顿挫，带着某种诡谲的升调——“然后他遇了挫，正准备改日再战时，在虚空之间，有人从幻境中出现了。”

他从门扉之后来，讲述者说。一个违背了门扉后的法则、被实质化的刑罚所追逐的僭越者，乘着龙种盘旋在天空上。他本该死于雷霆，然而他的一道咒语净化了此间作用的死亡力量。讲述者挥动魔杖，他面前浮起云雾，浓密而阴暗，雷电积蓄在其中。室内一并回响起低沉轰鸣，并不真切，宛如遥远回音。

鲁路修知道接下来会发生什么，而事情也如他所料。在海风呼啸之间，在雷霆震怒将人吞噬之前，一道银白光亮升入云层，将毁灭的力量驱散了、令光明重新降临人间。“守护神咒。”施法者说，令身前幻象重归虚无。他在寂静间缓慢颔首，冰冷雷光仍然映在他眼中。“一个相当高明的守护神咒。”他说，“成熟，强有力，而且形态特殊。”

“凤凰……？”

“很聪明，‘兰佩路基’。”

鲁路修在衣袖下攥紧了左手。“听上去不过是个巧合。”他让面上浮起无辜神色，事实是虽则他目睹了那起争端的一角，也的确不过是个旁观之人，“我充其量是个初习者，即使那个守护神的形态恰好与我的相似，也不能说明……”

“你当然不是那个僭越者。”他面前的男人说，“即使在那般遥远的距离上，你的父亲也不至于认不出自己的儿子。”

我很怀疑这点，他想。离开原本的家像是很久以前的事情了，而他相当怀疑一个能轻易抛下年幼儿女的人能否记起他们的样貌来。他撇下了嘴角，没有费心掩饰讥诮冷笑。“那你引我到此处来又有什么效用呢？”他问道。男人的眼睛里仍然映着光亮，跳动的、冰冷的、惨白的火光。

“因为那类守护神就和凤凰本身一样特殊。稀罕而特殊。”俾斯麦说，“凤凰的寿命很长，所以纵然罕见，也不至于在当世只余唯一个体。然而人不是这样。平凡人活得不够长久，长久的只有他们记载下来的东西。”

他的手中凭空出现书本，让他得以翻阅陈旧纸页，上面攀爬着古老扭曲的字体行迹。“在自然状态下，从未出现过两位凤凰守护神持有者同时在世的情况。”他说，“图腾是命运的一部分。当世最伟大的希冀往往只聚拢于一人身上。你原本的守护神便是凤凰，所以问题不在于你。”他话语顿落，手中书本骤然化作砂砾，从掌间碎裂而去、尘屑在落地前便又归于虚空。“问题在于那个僭越者。”他说，轻轻将空荡荡的手掌交叠到了一起。

鲁路修盯着他的手掌看，盯着他可能藏在袖中的魔杖。“怎么？”他在暗处警惕着，面上不过在不可置信般地摇头，“不过事关守护神的外形罢了，难道你还想说那个人窃取了原本属于我的命运之类的疯话吗？”

“不。”俾斯麦说，“那个人的守护神大抵是后天转变过去的。若是经历了某种情感巨变，的确会出现这类状况。”他说得轻描淡写，带着某种令人心烦的笃定。“悲恸或爱，总是这样。那个人，无论是谁，大概都跟你有着不小的牵绊。”

“就凭这点猜测出的理由？”鲁路修翻了翻眼睑，终于确信自己可以大笑一番了。他面颊肌肉抽搐了一下，脚下也向前了两步去。“那你可就错了。你所说的那场变故发生在两年前，而我直到去年年初才学会守护神咒的施放诀窍。要说先后顺序的话，还不如怀疑我是照着他的守护神召唤出了自己的那个。”他轻蔑笑道，“就算那家伙的守护神是后天改变的，他至少也得见过我的守护神才好改变过来吧？”

然而俾斯麦并未露出窘迫神色。他双掌阖拢，眼睑翕动，一侧眼睛里跳曜的光亮恍然间染上了些许血色。“我还没能望见他的命轨，所以我无从判定其间奥秘。”他声音平稳，带着一种奇异的、令人窒息的安宁，“但你要知道，我所能做出的猜测可从来不仅是猜测，‘兰佩路基’。”

一股警兆迅速上升了，鲁路修在那一刻封闭了自己的头脑，然而更多画面仍然不受控制地涌上他的脑海。那些未被窥视到的画面，他忽然间记起的画面，龙脊背上的巫师，在天雷下高举魔杖的影子，那道银亮光辉伴随阳光而来，伴随希望而去，印入他昏沉下去的视野里，然后在他自己的魔杖尖端绽放。然后是质问，枢木朱雀站到自己面前，质问他是何时学会的这道咒语；然后是来自同一人的警告，就在他亮出自己守护神的形态之后。他在拼劲维持对自己头脑的封闭，那些记忆碎片却仍然疯狂涌动着。他头颅深处开始钝痛，深入思感、深入灵魂，无法被轻易根绝。

他开始耳鸣，血液撞击着鼓膜，呼啸而过吞噬了深夜的安宁。“你从来都不需要站在我们的对立面上。”男人在近旁说。那人在向他接近，已经抽出了魔杖，一侧眼目里亮着猩红光芒。鲁路修跌坐在地，勉强令自己不要发抖得过于厉害。

“……你们的目的是什么？”他嘶声发问。某种东西在捣鬼，某种本不该寄生于他身上的东西，一道窥视之力、一小块灵魂碎屑。他仍然努力举着魔杖，尽管他自知没有分毫对抗缴械咒的力气。灵魂桎梏的解放，俾斯麦说着，在他面前停下了。男人俯瞰下来，面上露出玩味神色。为过往，为未来，为已死与未死之人。生命和死亡都将被重新定义。鲁路修将粗息压在暗处，面上撇开冷笑。“听上去不过是学究层面的问题，”他嘶哑道，“那与你们在魔法部的渗透又有什么联系？”

“当局的法律会成为阻碍。”对方回答他，“不过如此。”

他紧紧抠着自己的膝骨，试图使得自己精神更专注些。然而他的眼前现出了重影，重影间一根魔杖尖端缓慢地迫压至额前，隐隐现出了利剑似的锋锐。他被森冷感攫住了呼吸，无法判别接下来即将出现的是哪一道咒语。哪一道都是难以抵抗的了，他想。假若事情不能出现转机的话——

“——你敢碰他，”一个声音说，“你敢再碰他一下……”

下一秒那根魔杖连同它的主人一道被弹飞了，仿佛撞上无形屏障，狠狠摔在斑驳石墙间。疼痛和爆鸣一道消失了，鲁路修大口喘着气，揩拭了一把额前冷汗。他费劲地睁大眼睛，一道身影从旁侧切入、后背挡在了自己斜前方。他咬了咬嘴唇，扶住了自己的膝盖试图站起来。来人登时后退了半步，蹲下身来搀住了他的肩膀。

俾斯麦已经重新站稳了步子，面上浮现出些许了然神色。“怎么？你表现得像是我要把他生吞活剥了。”他轻声道，“我没那么粗鲁，枢木。我不过是想找人聊聊。”

“尽管扯你的谎，‘教授’。”来人冷冰冰地说，“我很清楚你在打什么主意。”

在过去的五六年间，枢木朱雀从未表现得这般令人生畏过。他的眼睛明亮得如同碧焰烧灼，远比低年级时那个古怪而不合群的优等生未被驯化的冷厉更为森然。他甚至没有念咒，杖尖飞速迸射着一道又一道猩红流光，而他施咒的对象被迫以等速的施法节奏一一化解，时不时还被向后击退半步。“我知道你，枢木玄武的儿子。”他几乎贴回了石墙边缘，面上却并未显出分毫惊慌神色来，“我记得那场无疾而终的官司，那时候我还坐在陪审席上。”

“是啊，以确保你的同伴和你自己都不被怀疑。”朱雀将手臂抬得更高了些，手腕每一次抖动都致使又一道光芒迸射而出，“这可不是个拿来叙旧的好话题。”

鲁路修抽了口冷气。他话语的含义并不难懂，令人困惑的无非是他从何时起已然知晓真相、又是怎样谨慎压制住可能存在的怨毒情绪。俾斯麦在面前叠起了气墙似的防御壁垒，一层层地累加上去、又被一层层地击溃。“我可从不曾替谁辩护。”他说，“你看，不管由多少人来交替释放，夺魂咒本身都并不致死。所以在探寻神秘事务司里存放的东西时，造成的任何伤亡都属于意外。”他不紧不慢地调整着单方面的攻守步奏，咒语碰撞抵消所爆发出的光亮在他愈发平静的面色上闪烁。“不过既然你这么要求了，”他说，“不如让我们来谈论一些相隔更近的话题。”

像是远超出一个普通学生的施法能力，潜藏其下的交错的命轨，两年前的一桩意外，一个标志性的守护神——恰同鲁路修·兰佩路基的一致。而你在发怒，他轻声说，要么是你始终在记恨我，要么是刚刚才被触动了要害。答案很明显，再否认也是徒劳。某一刻他眼目中猩红光亮重现，屏障撤去了，他在一次交锋中占据了上风。朱雀闷哼了一声，挥动魔杖反在两人面前构筑起了无形盾牌。

“……螺旋状的轨迹。很有趣，枢木。”俾斯麦说，“所以也就是你了，先是倒了大霉，而后撞了大运。你更易了一切的可能性。”

一道惨白光芒击打在壁障上，如雷电般噼啪作响。那光芒将抵御者年轻的面孔映亮，也一并映出了他面上的讥诮冷笑。“我建议你不要得意忘形。”朱雀说，“不管你对这方空间动了什么手脚，我们毕竟都还留在霍格沃茨里。”

他只停歇了一秒，一秒钟的时间足够他扬起魔杖，一道明亮而茁壮的身影飞至空中，拖下长而美丽的尾羽。那形态比之早先在舞会上驱散阴影的神鸟还要坚实百倍，它仰首向上，发出切实的尖声鸣叫，穿过天顶消失不见了。一个警报，快速而有效，鲁路修意识到，只消传递出必要的信息——

俾斯麦笑了，丝毫不显得畏惧。“你认为需要逃离的是我吗？”他傲慢道，“我不过是来确认一件事，枢木。万般感谢你替我们校准了目标。”闪电减弱了，噼啪作响的刺耳动静也降下去了。施咒者举高了手臂，向来沉着肃穆的英武面容上呈出几分狠厉。“然后逃吧。”他说，“尽管逃吧。需要感到恐惧的人是你。你不可能永远留在霍格沃茨的荫庇下。你不可能凭借你父母遗留下的护佑苟活到成年之后。我们总会找到你的，枢木。而只要你仍然活在世上……”

在遥远的某处，有什么东西被击碎了。一道墙壁，或一扇闭锁的门。施咒者笑起来，身形骤然化作一道黑烟，无声无息地潜入火光跳曜间的阴影之中。

“……我们就能挖走你的脑袋。”

他最后留下的言语令在场二人双双陷入缄默。在一阵不知从何而来的冷风中，火把熄灭了大半，及至驰援者找至此处才重新被点亮。领头的女巫姣好面容间惯有的惫懒神情一扫而空，冲着墙根处愤怒地咒骂起来。鲁路修还有些头晕目眩，肩上传来一阵力道，终于领着他站起身来。枢木朱雀眼睛里冰冷的怒意褪去了，令人生畏的部分沉淀回暗处，重新呈现出寻常无害的模样。

“已经够了，C.C.。”他简单地说，“我想尽早回去休息了。”

 

然而这个夜晚注定不会太快结束，起码在他们去校医院做完基本检查之前不行。

在等候安神剂取用的时段里，他们都被塞上了一杯热巧克力。在拉拢的帘幕外侧，各学院的院长聚集了起来，其中一半还穿着睡袍，争论的鼻音里带着浓厚困意。严重的教学事故，涉及到的后续处理，以及其它的一些麻烦。当事的两人则坐在各自的床位上，手捧着热饮彼此无言。

朱雀始终没有率先开口的意思，只是沉默地看着自己的膝头。鲁路修将手伸至衣袋当中，缓慢地重新掏出那个不离身的水晶球来。“我用了你送给我的东西。”他轻声说。朱雀迅速地抬起了眼睑，那水晶球里高塔上方的景象已经恢复成了璀璨星空。早先的赠礼之人面露困窘，伸出两指摩挲起了自己的鼻梁。

“看起来它的功用比我所想的还要强。”他低声说，“梦境之王的领域，哪怕只是一个影子，也足以撬开构成远不如它的空间屏障……”

那是什么？鲁路修想。那是虚构出来的阿瓦隆之景，还是真实存在的记忆映像？如果是后者的话，你是怎么持有它的？他站起来，走至朱雀身前，几乎碰着了对方的膝骨。那人仍然垂着头颅，在他将欲开口提问前发出叹息。

“我经历过一个未来。”朱雀说，“像是一个漫长的梦，不幸以很糟糕的形式结束了。当我醒过来之后，我以为我能改变些什么。”

螺旋状的轨迹，幸运而不幸，提早通晓的一切——倘若这些能找到一个合理解答。这听上去很荒诞，鲁路修想。“听上去你没有更好的解释了。”他说。朱雀呛笑了一声，手掌垂落回了膝腿之上。

“很抱歉我一直在隐瞒所有事情。”他说着，总算是抬起头来，“现在，你想知道什么？”

龙岛的巫师，那片古怪的雷暴，两年前的复活节究竟发生了什么。鲁路修抿起嘴唇，疲惫意识到自己有太多疑问需要解答。那时候你为什么在那里，我父亲在做什么，你又在做什么。我们本可以携手合作，为什么要隐瞒我你所知道的秘密。他俯下身去，直视了那副褪了些血色的熟悉面容，从那双瑛绿眼睛里捕捉到一缕深重悲哀。他想起那道银白光亮，他想起俾斯麦·瓦尔德施泰因所言的内容——当世的凤凰守护神只会有一个，除非是后天的转变……

“你的守护神，”他低声问道，“原本不是现在的形态吗？”

“是啊，”朱雀说，“那是属于你的东西。”

他将提问者的手掌拉过，轻轻置放在自己心口上。这举动纯粹而自然，叫人觉察到那胸膛间的搏击是如何坚实有力，并不会促乱半分，只因早已全然包容了另一人的存在。寄寓着死寂与悲怆，寄寓着象征希望的心象，寄寓着十足绝望的爱意。

那是属于你的东西，他说。

 

07

 

他们坐在列车上，面对着面，中间摆放着一局棋。

我不擅长这个，朱雀说。从来都没拿手过，你知道的。

但这旅途太长，若不找些东西消磨时间的话也着实无趣。于是他也没有拒绝邀请，只是嘟囔着拿自己作为对手可不会多么令人尽兴。他执了先手，苦恼地指挥着过去总是不完全听话的棋子们。它们在棋盘上通常表现得吵吵嚷嚷，互相指责应当让谁去送死，这一日却出奇地安静。也许它们心情不错，也许它们恰巧过了叛逆期，也许连魔法用具也能觉察到一些不同寻常的意味。

鲁路修后手跟进，两回合过后他轻声嘱咐了一番，雕塑出的小人儿便自行向前走了一步。朱雀盯着他的后阵看了半晌，忽而轻轻笑了。“我没跟多少人玩过这个，我不确定。”朱雀说，“但好像只有你会考虑在还没接兵时就先让国王移动。”

“一个习惯罢了。”鲁路修说，“比起坐以待毙，叫国王压阵反而要好得多。”

他躬下腰来，指节摩挲着自己的下颌，望着对方继续指挥敌营的棋子。“你知道我不懂棋局方面的理论，对吧？”朱雀说。他的棋子动了，向前一格，斜进一格。鲁路修掀起唇角来，不知该感慨毫无新意还是不出所料。

“我知道。”他答道，“否则你也不会老是一根筋地去让骑士横冲直撞了。”

朱雀笑了，眼神闪烁，目光在暗处沉淀下来。“我不擅长大局指挥，”他说，“也只能尽我所能去折损对手的一些兵力。”

“但单打独斗总会落败。”

“也许。”他说，“也许越过阻碍的速度足够快就不会。”

他的声音很轻，谈及的内容却在听闻者的心头沉甸甸地坠下了。“快到足以斩落国王吗？”鲁路修冷哼道，“愚蠢。”

“或许吧。”朱雀说，“反正畏缩不前也不是这枚棋子的意义所在。”

列车驶入了隧道里，景色被漫长而闭塞的黑暗所取代。车厢里没有亮起灯光，只有通道内间歇性一闪而过的照明。那点儿短暂而微弱的光亮隔窗而来，在相对之人的面上晃动着。那人说了些什么，鲁路修没有听清。

但无非是更多蠢话，预示着不详前路，令人不安，轻描淡写地谈及前征与末途。他不谈及斩杀，只谈及落败。他的嘴唇拼凑出的每一个形状都像是在言及告别。光亮重新铺洒进车厢的那一刻，那双翡翠色的眼睛眯了一眯。阴影中的诡象消失了，那人状若无事地坐回原处，提醒说棋局还需要继续。

鲁路修让这局棋延长了好一阵，截至被砍杀下场的兵卒七零八落地在棋盘边抱怨起来时，才不得不将死了对方的国王。他分明知道对方不可能在这游戏里赢上自己一局，却仍然生出些不明所以的烦闷情绪。他们收拾棋盘的动作很快，然后在车厢里换上普通的麻瓜衣服。笼子里的猫头鹰被惊醒了，亚瑟在座位边缘打了个哈欠，轻快地跳下地面去围着两人的脚脖子打转。

他们一并走下站台，望着分批装作自然悠闲地越过墙壁去的低年级学生，决计再多等候一会儿。在鲁路修试图说些什么时，挥手和几个同级生告了别的朱雀转过头来，在他面颊上轻轻吻了一下。

然后轮到他们离开了。肩并着肩，推着行李箱向前去。他在越过屏障时呼吸一窒，仿佛肺腑中的空气都被抽空了去。他们应当告别了，迎接成年前最末的一个暑假。朱雀抬起手来，鲁路修在他说话之前握住了他的手腕，紧紧捏住了。

“告诉我你还会再出现的。”鲁路修说，“向我承诺这点。”

他咬字很重，努力使得自己话末不要留下颤音。朱雀扬起眉梢，忽而露出一个十足灿烂的笑容。

“我承诺。”他说。

他带着那个轻松得并不真实的笑容转过身去，拉着行李箱消失在茫茫人群中。那只猫跟在他脚边，也一并离去了。鲁路修站在原地，被绚烂阳光刺得双眼有些酸涩。那并不是个谎言，他说服自己。那个人不过是隐瞒，而不会承诺无法实现的事情。

然而及至他在路边找到娜娜莉，领着女孩预备走入接下来的整个夏日时，他仍然隐隐生出了恐慌感，仿佛事情决计不会再以他自认能够掌握的方向继续发生了。

 

藤堂镜志郎坐在起居室里，越过对面那年轻人的头顶，望向他身后的墙壁。

墙壁上悬挂着锻刀，长短材质各不一致。这令此处不像是一位成年巫师的居所，更像是远东武者的。他保留着进入魔法世界之前的一些习性，而自始至终成长其间的年轻人和他一般身着道袍，平稳地跪坐在地。他们面前摆放着茶盏，但没有人动上一下。

“我是来道别的，先生。”年轻人说。

为人师长的一方嘴唇动了一动，将目光下移了些，注视向面前长久以来实际由自己抚养的年轻人。“明日便是你成年的日子了。”他说，“怎么，不愿留在这里被仪式所困？”

“有些事情远比仪式来得重要。”年轻人说，“我很抱歉，先生。也请您替我向姑父一家道歉。”

他不再是那个独自坐在角落里沉默而阴郁的孩子了，藤堂意识到。即将年满十七岁的枢木朱雀拔高了个头，面廓变得坚毅起来，眼睛里藏着一些复杂深远的东西。藤堂沉默着打量他，仿佛看见一柄被磨砺过的竹刀。仍然青涩，锋芒不显，值得称道的或许只有一早便见过血。要么来得够快，要么便被提早摧折。

“你要去哪儿？”师长没有应允，而是平平淡淡地这么问了。枢木家的独子将双手置放在膝上，缓慢地握成了半拳。

“处理一些我不得不去解决的麻烦。”他回答道，“非得是我不可，先生。”

“那是你需要独自面对的东西吗？”

“我不知道。但愿如此。”

“切莫妄逞匹夫之勇。”藤堂说。他的口吻变得严厉起来，而他面前的年轻人摇了摇头，神情坚定地抬起了眼目。

“我坚持。”

“为了什么？”

“为了我的父亲和母亲。”朱雀说。他提及死者之后，他的师长蓦地叹息了一声。幸存之人不应为过往牵绊过多，本应如此，但总有些无法推却的东西。“还为了守护剩下的事物，”他继续说，“和留下的人。”

他的言语温柔起来，隐隐伴着几分歉然。藤堂从中听出了更多意味。但及他成年之时，踪丝的牵绊便会从他身上消失了，保护和监视都一并撤去了。而他在此时提出别离，提早一步叫自己从亲近之人的庇护下脱出。“你是去追逐，”藤堂说，“还是去逃亡？”年轻人没有立即回答，而是躬下腰去，深深叩首，一并隐没了面目和神情。

“我该告辞了，先生。”然后他说，“愿您诸事平安。”

他起身离开时没有拉拢门扇。月光自近外廊一侧铺洒而入，照映出墙壁上错落开来的狭长阴影。藤堂坐在原处，低头沉吟着，静心倾听相隔不远的细微动静。像是迅速拾掇些东西，或者不过是拎起早已备好的行囊。午夜将至，猫头鹰发出低沉鸣叫，随后是一声空气爆鸣似的响动，而时钟刚刚转过新一日的刻度。

猫头鹰仍在鸣叫，外廊处溜过一只猫的影子。除此之外，宅邸间便只余下一位饮茶之人了。他伸出手去，有片许掐紧了自己的掌心，想去痛恨自己的毫无作为。然而那年轻人走得干脆而决绝，他见过那类眼神，只属于分毫不会更易意志的勇武者。

他伸手去够着杯盏，茶水已经凉了。


End file.
